rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Irulon 'Doomfist' Llane
'''Irulon Doomfist (pronounced either Ih-ruh-lon or Ih-roo-lon; born Irulon Llane) is a human male born in Deathknell. He grew up to become a prideful, but honest figure who worked toward the purging of the Undead and the victory of a challenging battle. Not much of a verbal communicator, Irulon often prefers to let actions do the talking - often with the use of a sharp blade. He had quite a harsh life after the Scourge's arrival, losing the vast majority of his family in the invasion of Lordaeron. However, he eventually came upon the righteous faction known as the Argent Dawn and trained often in order to mete out justice for his homelands. Wherever his resources were needed, Irulon provided, and his loyalty earned him much respect from his peers. Irulon Doomfist stands a bit short compared to his fellow soldiers, but his confidence remains unwavering. He is strong and well-built, exercising daily. He has somewhat-long, red hair - rumored to be tinted by the blood of his foes. Upon his chin is a jagged scar, which he received in combat during his time fighting undead in the Eastern Plaguelands. He prefers to wear heavy plate while fighting, taking many blows and reducing the amount of attention paid to his more fragile counterparts. As such, he continues his use of the traditional steel sword and shield to this day. After the death of the Lich King, Irulon's life-long quest for vengeance had finally been conquered. Now destiny continues to unfold as he deals with an aging body, the rekindling of his relationship with his son, and a long-lost brother hiding in the shadows. Mission for the People While patrolling the area of Light's Hope Chapel and training newcomers, a stout messenger arrived and handed him a firm letter, seemingly purified by the greatest of paladins. Opening the letter, Irulon was intrigued to find that he had been summoned to aid a caravan travel northward from the Thandol Span. After contemplating the possibilities for a moment, he agreed to the proposal and head down south by gryphon. Eventually arriving, Irulon found two men of the light: one proud knight by the name of Richard Ashcroft, and his aspiring then-squire, Marcus Justinus. Their meeting was short-lived, however, as the weather began to erupt and rain poured down heavily onto their bodies. The travel across the Arathi Highlands was unusually simple, especially after traveling through the north tunnel that leads directly to the Hinterlands. Besides a Blood Elf magi crashing around them with his mount, all seemed to be calm. The group stayed a night at Aerie Peak, where not only was the squire quickly knighted out of necessity, but a new hero also joined the prestigious group. Eventually, the master knight head off to Hearthglen, leaving the others to head out into the Eastern Plaguelands. There, an encampment was already laid out by a couple dwarf knights defending their surroundings from hordes of undead. The major question remained as to who would command. At first, a noble within the group was given the position, but he had declined, and so Irulon himself was quickly hurled into commanding the group. Though the undead brought about a fierce battle, severely wounding one of the dwarves in the process, the heroes had claimed victory in the end. After they had conquered the Scourge forces, Irulon had decided to retire to the tent above the hill. As he did so, the rest of the group decided to leave without him. Waking up and finding himself and the previously mentioned noble all alone, he was irritated. Through a quick motion of shortcuts, Irulon had managed to pass out the group to the chapel. While there, unfortunately, Irulon had noted to Lord Maxwell Tyrosus that the group may be infected with the undead plague. Of course, being paladins, the dwarves were able to enter the area without much problem. But a true grudge was to come. Eventually, the master knight would make his way to Dun Modr and, hearing of this, Irulon wished to report the dwarves' action to him. Heading south once more, Irulon found the master knight only to find harsh words and contempt. The two champions in their own right argued mercilessly about the situation, finding no end even when a group of Forsaken arrived and threatened to burn the place down. Irulon, the master knight, and a large group of dwarven fighters defended the town until all hope was lost, and they were forced to escape through a tunnel in the basement of the inn. Finding themselves lost within, they eventually crawled out of a crevice location in front of the entrance to Grim Batol. With anger in their hearts, Irulon and the master knight refused to even converse with each other. As the group head a bit east to rest their weary bones on some rocks, the master knight told the group that he must leave them once more and again head off to Hearthglen for more information. As he did, Irulon also fled the scene and returned to the Light's Hope Chapel, filled with not only anger at the knight's disbelief of his story, but also embarrassment for his own clouded judgment on the same night. Gallery Image:Irulon.jpg|Irulon battling in the Argent tournament arena. Image:Irulon_AC_2014.png| Category:Human Category:Warrior Category:Back story Category:Alliance Category:Stromgarde Category:Lordaeron Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn